How The Magic Started
by adventurewinx
Summary: How Ooo was formed. How Equestria and the Elements of Harmony was made. How the W.I.T.C.H origins and the origin of the Magic Dimension was formed. How Kaguya, Laputa and Howls Moving Castle started. A Mega-Crossover.


**I wanted to create a Mega crossover, and how it all started just for fun, so here. BTW, I'm continuing my Little Frozen!**

**Also, before Japanese people say I'm offending, Haruka is an OC.**

In the Middle Ages, there was a man called Kozomotis Pitchiner, he had a beautiful daughter. Until he started paying attention to her, he ignored his friends. His friends kidnapped and killed his daughter, causing his heart to turn to stone.

While this was happening, a nymph called Haruka from Japan wanted to bring peace to her land, but at night, there was no light. So she sacrificed herself by turning herself into a white big circle in the sky bright as the sun: the moon.

Tsar Luna, his parents were attacked by Pitch, Haruka saw this, and her spirit inside the moon saved him. While living in the moon, the spirit of Haruka spoke to Tsar Luna, now known as the Man in The Moon.

"Manny, I want you to listen carefully."

"Why is that?"

"...I want to create a kingdom. A kingdom which will soon release a moon princess."

Manny looked at her. "A moon princess? What's the name?"

"Her name is...Princess Kaguya."

At a different place, a Chinese Nymph called Xin Jing was scolding the Chinese emperor for trapping the four dragons.

Xin Jing's name means "Heart Of Crystal".

"Your cruelty is equal only to your arrogance!"

The emperor answered back in disgust. "And your beauty is, as alway, unsurpassable!"

"Look well at those mountains. Because you will never see them like that, ever again!"

She wanted the brave dragons sacrifice to be remembered forever. The beautiful nymph's power went through the mountains and released her magic into them. And in return, she absorbed her dragon essence. So, the Nymph Xin Jing, forever bund to the dragons, rose up free over the world. And the four dragons turned into rivers.

And the one thing left behind to remember Xin Jing was a crystal amulet: The Heart Of Kandrakar.

In a village called Santoff Claussen,it was ruled by Ombirc Shalazaar. It was a happy place, and the original place of Himerish, known as the Oracle, the leader of Kandrakar.

One day, the Oracle was called to speak to Ombric.

"Oracle, it's time for you to create your magical world."

"Me? How will I?"

"You have to choose between the future and past, and the four dragon power would be living there from now on."

The Oracle created his world: Kandrakar.

In the mean time in the village, a couple named Marion and Oritel lived there. They were also friends of Pitch. But when he turned against others, they ran away to Santoff Claussen. They got married. But they figured out that Santoff is not the safest place, so Ombirc introduced them to the Magic Dimension.

In the mean time, Haruka created descendants of the moon with the help of Manny. They also sent a woman to earth to experience the grief and sorrow. But that didn't go the same when Kaguya was sent to earth. She experienced joy and happiness. She explained all people experience them in different shades.

The first woman was sad when she was sent to earth, making the descendants of the moon believe the earth was full of sorrow. To make Kaguya forget, they created a robe which will erase the memories of earth, and the crown of the moon. Manny wasn't satisfied of this.

Manny discovered Kandrakar, and he went there to speak to the Oracle. The Oracle told him an ancient prophecy.

"_6 girls will be united,_

_Never separated, never divided,_

_They will reach different odds of evil,_

_And together they are the powers of_

_Fire, Nature, Sun, Technology, Music and Water._"

Then, another prophecy was made:

"_5 ordinary kids on earth,_

_Magical from birth,_

_Will stand united,_

_Never divided,_

_It will contain the Four Dragon's powers_

_And the Heart Of Kandrakar._

_Earth, Fire, Water and Air. Nature's friends._"

Then last but not the least, a last prophecy was made.

"_There is an ultimate evil in this world,_

_Nightmares rise from every word,_

_4 guardians will rise up to him,_

_And 300 years, __**he **__will come to them._

_Hope, Dreams, Memories, Wonder and Fun_."

Regards of this, Manny created Sanderson Mansnoozie, known as the Sandman, to create dreams for people, which represents dreams.

Manny called the Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy and Santa Claus to join him, thus forming the Guardians.

Manny was summoned again by the Oracle, telling him that there are fairies in this world, and he needed to create a place. So Manny made the Great Dragon from the flame essence, known as the Dragon Flame.

Marion and Oritel got the essence of Dragon Flame, making them ancestors of the great dragon. Meanwhile, the Ancestral Witches made a deal with Pitch, if he can make children believe in the Bogeyman, they will grant him the exact opposite of dreams: Nightmares.

After this, the Ancestral Witches attacked Domino, and Daphne, the last Nymph of the Dragon Flame, was destroyed. The only child of Marion and Oritel, Bloom, was sent to earth.

Sandy hears about Nightmares, so her battled Pitch and he banished the dream pirates to the deepest depths of the Infinite Ocean.

At the same time, Manny decided to give entertainment by presenting falling stars from the sky, and one of them was Calcifer.

A young boy named Howl, who was living with his uncle, saw the sight, and Calcifer was dying, so he gave him his heart and built his moving castle.

People believed that the sky were Manny was is living there, so they built a kingdom in the sky called Laputa.

At the same time, an evil man named Christopher wanted war, so her made the Great Mushroom War. He found a crown with Ice powers, and sold it to Simon, who became the Ice King. After the great Mushroom war, Ooo was built.

The Lich was given birth by the Ancestral Witches, and they ordered him to attack the Magic Dimension, but was banished to Ooo by the Company Of Light.

The Lich raised again in Ooo, but was defeated by Billy, the hero of Ooo.

One of the last Nymphs in the world was Lina. She lived in Ooo, and now Laputa. She didn't want Laputa to suffer, so she created a crystal mauler, and gave it to her granddaughter, Sheeta.

One time, Ice King's crown got lost during ski ride, and it landed in Arendelle, which landed on Elsa's head, thus getting her eyes powers.

Manny, looking at all the magic, wanted to create a world full of ponies, so he created Equestria. He created the tree of Harmony, a tree which will keep Harmony in Equestria. To do that he created 6 gems which now he calls the Elements Of Harmony. They represent, Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty and the powerful of all: Magic.

He created Celestia and Luna, and tells them that someday one of the sisters will rule the kingdom and the other will turn against her.

When Luna's bitterness became strong, she became Nightmare Moon. Celestia banished her sister to the moon, and when Manny hears this, he imprisoned her.

Haruka, wanting to create a friendly animal God by the name Totoro, she made him and transferred him to Japan.

Manny, in the present day today, watches as the magic continued to bring Harmony to earth until the end of time.


End file.
